Love through Fire
by kathrenwhite
Summary: A mission to an station may start the moving to war and only Luke and Mara can stop it
1. Chapter 1

Title: love through Fire

Summary: It has been three months since the former assassin and Emperor's Hand fought and killed the clone of Luke Skywalker and the death of the insane Jedi master Joruus C'Baoth. Now Luke and Mara have been secretly dating each other but a series of events may lead the universe to war.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and any other characters are owned by their makers.

Chapter 1

: Coruscant Imperial Mansion :

Luke Skywalker, Jedi master of the Jedi Order, walked through the busy hallways of the Imperial Mansion heading towards his sister's, (the Chief of State) Leia Organa Solo's apartment.

Dressed in his usual black Jedi garb, Luke walked up to the door of his sister's home and pressed the door's invite controls. The door opened to reveal the massive furry form of Chewbacca, the long time friend of Luke's brother-in-law, Han Solo.

"Hey Chewie, it's good to see you. How you doing buddy?"

A fluid of barking sounds indicated that he was indeed fine and missed Luke greatly.

After receiving a giant Wookie hug that made Luke feel like his ribs were gonna be cracked, Luke walked inside and sat down on the sofa as sounds from the master bedroom were being made.

"I guess Han and Leia are still trying to get the kids ready, huh Chewie?"

A loud laugh erupted from Chewbacca probably laughing at how hectic things get in the Solo household.

The door opened and a rumpled Han Solo walked out and smiled at his brother-in-law.

"Hey kid, great to see you. I was worried about you after all that Bantha poodoo erupted at Wayland good thing Mara was with you and saved your ass."

Luke leaned back and looked at his friend. "Thanks Han, that was a bit of a close one if it weren't for Mara fighting and killing that clone we would all be in big trouble. It's also good to point out that the suggesting that Palpatine put in her brain is gone when she killed the clone she was able to fulfill his wishes in a way."

"Speaking of Jade, how is she doing? Talon didn't say much about her after all this shit left and you two went away to get her some help."

"That's a thing I wanted to talk to you about. Can we walk? I'm betting Leia will be awhile since she's got to wrangle the kids and talk to Fey'lya."

"Sure kid, let me just grab my blaster."

Han grabbed his blaster from a secret safe, hooked it on, and walked out the door.

"So Luke, what's the deal? You know how much Leia hates secrets."

"I know Han, but this one can't be helped, you see I've fallen in love with someone."

"Damn Luke, that's great it's about time. It's been a long time since Callista left you. So, who's the lucky girl?"

"You see, that's the hard part and for now I need it to be a secret and even though I love Leia with all my heart, she's got to many big name contacts and I can't let this come out yet."

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to be just some girl, like a pupil or something."

"It's Mara. Han."

"Mara? As in Mara Jade, the woman who for the last couple of years until just recently has wanted you dead, oh Luke this isn't good at all."

"She's changed Han, after she struck down the clone on Wayland. We went and talked and I helped her out on her uncertainty of her life. Then one night while meditating, she was crying about some terrible memory, I went to her held her and then we kissed. She told me she was so unsure of her feelings for anything, but felt something for me and I told her since the first day we met, I felt a connection to her. Since then we have been dating nothing major just holdings and kissing she's still too unsure of her life."

"Luke, I am glad you found someone, but life with her won't be easy. The things I've heard about her, just from what little Leia has found on her, tells me she's had it supremely rough."

"I know Han and I will help her through it. I love her so much, I think she's the one I've been waiting for all my life."

Han looked around and breathed out loudly. "Well kid, you have my support and when you're ready to tell Leia, she will stand by you too."

"Thanks Han, for everything."

Luke hugged his friend and walked with him back into the mansion.

: The volcanic planet of Mustafar :

A dark figure stood behind a giant view screen as a group of armed individuals took up surroundings around him.

"I have sent word to you all for a job. A job I will pay you greatly for if you complete it, you all are the greatest bounty hunters, assassins in the galaxy. Your jobs are to kill the Jedi master, Luke Skywalker, and the traitor of the Empire the Emperors Hand, Mara Jade."

One of the members of the group walked forward his suit that of the great and feared warrior race known as the Mandalorian's and whose reputation was feared throughout the universe.

"This is gonna cost you greatly especially since you want us to try to kill Skywalker. I've tried and he's not a easy hunt and this Mara Jade, I've heard she's as deadly as any in this room myself included."

"Yes, that is right Boba Fett, but it will be done and since I've sent you all a down payment for the job I'm sure you will trust my funds are good for the price of you all for this is personal."

The group nodded and walks out to their ships.

: Onboard the Wild Karrde:

"Captain, we are getting a coded message from one of our couriers."

Turning in his command chair, the smuggler leader Talon Karrde looked over at his newest second in command, Shada D'ukal and smiled at her.

"What's it about Shada? Hopefully it's not another Republic mission. I need a rest after all the work we have been doing for them and we need some real jobs."

"Sir, it's a message saying that there's a situation at the Olinar space station seems they have some information for Mara, the messenger won't say what it is though."

"Mara's not been in a good mood lately since we picked her up after her and Luke went thorough whatever happened at Wayland."

"Yes, it seems her mood has been changed a lot lately. First, she seemed in a way happy, now she seems quite depressed."

"Well, I guess I better go tell her about the mission. Take over, will you Shada."

"Aye captain."

Talon got up, walked through the ship, and knocked on a cabin door.

"Mara, it's Talon, I need to talk to you."

The door opened and revealed a young woman with fire red hair and a lean fit body wearing a leather flight suit and whose green eyes held sadness to them, but quickly turned to a serious look that gave her a look as if ready to fight.

"Karrde, what is it? Are we in danger?"

"Easy, Mara things are fine. Are you ok? You don't look too good."

Mara straightens herself up and looks at Talon with a serious unreadable look.

"I'm fine, just going through some things. Nothing to worry about, what's up?"

"We got a message from the Olinar space station, they got some major information for you. They want you there."

"Hmm well, I guess we better answer it. How long till we get there, sir?"

"Three days, get yourself ready."

"Yes sir, I'll be ready."

: Coruscant home of Luke Skywalker :

Beep Beep

"Luke here. Hey Lando, how's things on Bespin?"

"Not too bad, I'm still running supplies around here. I called cause a contact sent me a message saying that the Olinar space station has a message for you. They want you there says it big news."

"Strange, I wonder why they didn't contact me."

"No idea Luke, but I'd go with you if I could but it'd take too long for me to get there."

"Don't worry, I'll have Han and Chewie to go with me. That way, if things get dicey at least we will have the Falcon to get away in."

"Be careful Luke, this doesn't smell right just be cautious in any case."

"Will do, take care, Lando. Talk to you later."

Luke walked to the Solo's home and headed to the master bedroom and looks in to see his sister Leia sitting on the bed writing on an datapad.

"Hey sis."

Leia lifted her head and ran to her brother giving him a big hug.

"Luke, I've missed you. I'm sorry, I didn't see you when you were last here but the senate has me running in circles."

"No doubt Fey'lya is keeping you busy. Leia, I need Han and Chewie there's an situation at the Olinar space station. Lando contacted me about it, I'd like to have some backup."

"Of course Luke, I have the Noghri to protect me and the kids. Take Han and Chewie with you, they are out working on the Falcon as usual."

"Thanks Leia, we will be back in a few days."

"Be careful, Luke."

"Don't worry, I'll have Han and Chewie we can deal with any trouble."

Walking to the reserved spaceport, where all the big names held their ships for holding and repairs. Luke walked into loading dock seventeen and looked upon the beat-up hull of the great Millennium Falcon and its captain and copilot cursing loudly at some fused wires that were in great need to be replaced.

"Han, I have to go to the Olinar space station, there's a message there for me. I thought you and Chewie could go with me and provide backup."

"Sure Luke, just give us a few hours to get the wiring to some special additions fixed up, then we can leave."

"I'm not even going to ask what special additions you have put aboard the Falcon, but knowing our luck we probably will need it."

Upon a few hours later, the Falcon was ready for flight as Han walked into his ship and took the command chair and Chewbacca took his spot in the copilot chair. With Luke, sitting behind them the Falcon took off, went soaring into space, and jumped to lightspeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

: Wild Karrde just outside of the Olinar space station :

Talon turned to look over at Mara.

"Ok Mara, we are just outside Olinar. The plan is to go and land at a docking bay, enter from there, then head to the cantina wait for our contact, then me and Shada will just hang back and wait for you to get what you need done. We will also be within range to help out if things go bad."

"Ok thanks, well, off we go then."

Mara eased out of her seat and locked on her newly given lightsaber and her modified blaster onto her belt.

Talon smiles at Mara, then turns around and nods at Shada.

"Aye captain, sending docking request."

"Wild Karrde, this is Olinar Space Station. What your reason for docking?"

"Space Station Olinar, we were just passing through needing a stop and to refuel, requesting permission to dock."

"Wild Karrde request for docking accepted. Dock at bay 34."

"Thank you Olinar, preparing for docking procedures."

The Wild Karrde began its docking as the docking bay pressurized Mara, Talon, and Shada disembarked and headed to the stations cantina.

An hour later the Corellian vessel, the Millennium Falcon, made its way out of light speed and began heading toward the station.

"Olinar space station, this is Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted Millennium Falcon, docking bay 54 is open for docking."

"Thank you Olinar, preparing docking procedures."

The Falcon docked at the assigned docking bay, the landing bay opening revealing Han, Chewbacca, and Luke walking out of the Falcon.

Han looked around the docking bay and turned to face Luke. "Let's get to the cantina, maybe someone will find us."

: Meanwhile :

Inside the cantina, the smuggler Mara Jade sits alone as Talon and Shada sat at their own table watching Mara and keeping a vigilant watch over the cantina.

"Mara Jade?"

Mara looked up slowly and her eyes came upon a man in a black suit and noticing nothing interesting about him.

"Yes, I'm Mara and you are?"

"I have a disc for you. Will you please accompany me?"

"Sure, let's go." Mara got up, grabbed her jacket, and headed down the station walkways.

While walking Mara began to feel out with her fledging force abilities feeling an ominous presence on the station following her lead the mysterious man asked her to wait while he went to get his employer who carried the message for her and quickly walked away leaving Mara all alone.

: Meanwhile in the station :

Luke and his friends walked around the station, suddenly Luke stops and begins reaching out with the force feeling around the station.

"Mara's here, on the station and I'm feeling something not right about this place. There is a lot of uneasy vibes in the force coming from somewhere on the station. We have to get to her now."

Mara, watch out it's a trap! Something is not right here!

Mara spinned around as Luke's thoughts came into her mind. Pulling out her lightsaber just as an alien female with pale skin carrying a lightsaber walked out accompanied by a male bounty hunter with turban looking rags on his head accompany her and finally a black robot assassin droid followed and began opening fire at the lone smuggler.

Mara jumping out of the way took out her blaster and began opening fire at the group of bounty hunters her shots being blocked by the lightsaber wielding alien.

Luke, Han and Chewie began running quickly down the hall upon hearing the sounds of weapon fire and Luke's acknowledging the anxiety that Mara is feeling through their bond.

"Mara's in trouble, there's three armed individuals attacking her. She's cut off."

Han, grabbing Luke's arm, starts running down the hall as fast as they can.

"Let's go save your girl, kid."

Luke rushed out seeing Mara hiding behind a wall activates his lightsaber and begins blocking the fired shots, while Han pulling out his blaster began firing, while also Chewbacca pulled out and fires with his bowcaster.

"Luke, those bounty hunters I've seen them before their Dengar, Aurra Sing, and an IG unit. What the world are they doing here together?"

Han turned to see Talon and Shada run to them there blasters opening firing on the hunters while Luke and Mara battled the female bounty hunter Aurra Sing whose skill with a lightsaber was quite remarkable, but found herself outnumbered and outskilled losing to the combined skills of both a Jedi master and the Emperors Hand. Seeing that winning wasn't an option, Aurra slashed out and cuts Mara's shoulder deeply and with Luke's attention diverted, runs off down the corridor.

Luke grabbed Mara, runs out, and begins dressing the injured shoulder of Mara's.

"Han! Mara's hurt, we need to get her some help. If that's just part of the welcoming committee, we are going to be in big trouble if we stick around here much longer. We gotta get out of here quick. Han, can you and Chewie get to the Falcon? We will need backup."

"You got it Luke, get going, we will be right behind you."

Mara, holding her injured arm, looked over at Luke. "We can unload the Jade's Fire from Talon's ship, so we can have three ships against whatever there is out there."

Talon running with Mara, Luke, and Shada turned to look over at Mara. "Good idea, we better get there fast; if those ships get to us before we can leave, we will be in some deep shit."

As Luke and Mara head into the Wild Karrde's cargo hold, Luke begins to help Mara into the Jade's Fire and begins starting the ship up.

"Han, are you there?"

"Yea kid, all out. We got multiple ships on their way, we better start plotting a way out of here."

"Got you, we are setting course. ETA of enemy vessels three minutes."

A fleet of unknown ships began converging on the Falcon, Karrde, and the Jade's Fire.

Falcon- "Those gotta be bounty hunter ships. I recognize a few of them, we are in big trouble guys."

Wild Karrde- "We are going to have to punch our way out"

Onboard the Jade's Fire, Luke began pressing buttons to raise the deflector shields and reroutes firing controls.

Mara sitting at her command chair, her arm in a sling, begins piloting the Fire toward the enemy vessels.

"Luke take firing controls. I don't trust auto-targeting with this many enemy vessels coming down on us."

The hunter's ships began firing seemingly focusing on the Jade's Fire damaging the ship severely.

"Han, we are in big trouble here. We are gonna have to make a crash landing. Pull back and get to Coruscant get help, we will try and hold out as long as we can."

"Luke, we can't leave you to deal with them."

"The Fire's drive is damaged. We are going down, get going, Han."

"Karrde, it's Mara, go with him. You can't handle these guys alone. I'll be ok with Luke."

"Dammit Jade, don't you die on me."

Luke turned to Mara and begins searching for a place to crash land.

"There's a clearing for us to land and we can use a camo-net to keep her hidden, while we drive them away from the Fire."

The Jade's Fire begins her decent. Smoke coming out of the damaged areas of the outer hull as Luke releases some photons into the forest and begins flying into an small clearing powering down and sitting quietly in the forest region.

"All systems are powered down, we better get the camo-net up quick, before those hunters get landing. Good thing is unless they want to cause forest fires, they will have to land somewhere outside and travel by land, probably by speederbike, or foot. At least we will be safe for a little while."

Mara turned her head to Luke and nodded. "Let's grab some packs and get going, it won't be much longer."

Grabbing their packs and weapons, Mara and Luke headed out of the Jade's Fire, covering it with a camo-net to keep the hunters from locating it, and traveled into the deep forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was night time when Luke and Mara began traveling through the forest after crashing on the planet Olinar both carrying their survival packs and Luke with his lightsaber and Mara with both lightsaber and blaster holstered to her hip walked onward.

Luke turned to Mara as they walked and smiled gently. "This planet reminds me of Endor a little at least this time we don't have Ewoks to help us out or try to roast us alive."

Mara turned to face him her face very serious looking. "Luke I luv you and if anything happens here I wanted you to know that I have never had anyone in my life like you and I'm glad I have you now with me."

"We will make it Mara. You just have to have faith and trust in the force that we will survive this."

Mara moved her shoulders uneasily at the uncomfortable mention of the force. "We better make camp it'll be some time before those bounty hunters get close."

They quickly removed their packs and began taking out their sleeping bags and laying them on the ground close to each other.

Mara walked to Luke her eyes showing vulnerability only Luke had ever seen.

She moved to Luke and began kissing him gently their mouths pressing deeply as Luke moved his hands under Mara's shirt grasping her breasts with his hands. His fingers began pressing around her hardened nipples as Maras breathing started becoming ragged.

"Luke I want you if we don't make it through this at least let me have one beautiful memory in my life."

As the two passionately continued kissing each other, they slowly removed each other's clothes their eyes taking in the sight of the others shown bodies. As the luving continued, each one began tasting each other as Luke began feasting on Mara's womanhood her juices rushing onto his face as she climaxed.

Mara breathed hard from her orgasm then maneuvered herself as she lowered herself down on Luke's manhood and began slowly moving up and down onto him. Luke's hands gripped onto her ass his fingers pulling her cheeks apart as her moans began roaring throughout the forest. After a long excruciating time Mara's back bowed as she felt Luke empty himself inside her and they laid their bodies close and connected as they both fell asleep.

: Coruscant :

The Millennium Falcon and the Wild Karrde dropped out of lightspeed as they began traveling toward the planet.

On board the Falcon Han Solo turned to face his copilot Chewbacca.

"Chewie open a com channel to New Republic command."

As Chewie opened a com channel, a voice came from it.

"Falcon this is N. R. command what is the state of your emergency?"

"Command this is Han Solo send a message to Chief of State Leia Organa Solo tell her Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade have crashed landed on the planet Olinar and are being hunted by a massive force of bounty hunters. We need Rogue Squadron to go back for a rescue mission and provide fighter support."

"Sending transmission request. Request accepted scrambling Rouge Squadron and Chief of State Organa Solo requests that you land and pick her up."

"Will do command Falcon and Wild Karrde beginning decent and landing sequence."

As the two ships began landing the docking bay ramp lowered on the Falcon and Leia rushed inside the Falcon as Winter and her children looked onward after her as the ramp closed the Falcon and Karrde flew into space as a squadron of x-wings followed behind and jumped into lightspeed.

: Olinar :

A group of ships began landing on the planets surface as speederbikes, swoops, and other land transports and hunters began traveling into the forest.

Deep in the forest, the two luvers are awakened by the sounds of vehicles traveling throughout the forest each jumps out of the sleeping bag and quickly began to pickup their stuff.

Luke turned to Mara "Mara you stay here I'm gonna go up this tree and see if I can see where those hunters are."

Mara nodded softly and watched as Luke using the power of the force leaps up and jumps into the tree and begins climbing quickly.

Luke scanned the forest region and sees a large amount of movement as the hunters continue there traveling toward them. After finishing his scanning Luke jumped down from the tree and grabbed Mara's hand.

"They are heading this way it won't be too much longer till they come upon us. We may have to fight."

Mara turned her gaze to the sounds in the distance. "We should take them out in groups and try to widdle their forces down till Han and Talon get back with help."

"Good idea but we must be careful we are way outnumbered here and outgunned we must be cautious."

"Let's get started farm boy." Mara smiles softly to Luke


	4. Chapter 4

: Orbit above Olinar :

The Millennium Falcon and its escorts quickly come out of hyperspace as a squadron of bounty hunter ships begin making its way toward them.

Han sat looking at the incoming ships "Falcon to all ships incoming hostiles in route lets clear the space lanes. Wedge you got point."

Looking over at his copilot, "Chewie activate quad guns and raise deflector shields we got trouble."

The Wookie growls his acknowledgment and started to press buttons activating weapons and shields.

Rouge Squadron begins moving toward the alien ships firing upon the bounty hunters vessles.

The Wild Karrade flys beside the Falcon firing on the alien ships blowing them apart and began moving toward the planet

Talon looked over at his officer "Shada begin scanning the planet for human life signs"

Shada begins scaning the planet trying to find their friends. "To many life signs registering looks like a bunch of those bounty hunters made planetfall. Jade must've hidden the Fire"

Han turns to Chewie "Begin preparations for planet fall. Lets hope the kid can keep out of trouble till we can find a safe place to land and get to him."

:: Planets surface ::

Mara ran through the forest as sounds of weapons fire surround her. Rolling on the ground pulling out her blaster and fires hitting an horned alien hunter in the chest leaving a smoking hole in its chest as a Gamorrean slashes out at her. Mara barely blocking its weapon with her lightsaber cleaving an arm off of the pig like alien.

On the other side of the forest, Luke was running his thoughts on his beloved, his lightsaber slashing a few hunters before they even had a chance to open fire (Mara can you hear me I'm on the other side of the forest it seems our plan to split their forces is working I just hope Han gets here soon we are way out numbered.)

Mara flipped up onto a tree limb her lightsaber at ready as she deflected enemy blaster fire. (Luke I'm getting a little outnumbered here love. Ahhhhh.) A blast of bright white light and an ear splitting noise catches the young Jedi off guard causing her to fall to the ground hard. Mara's head rolled back and forth, as she locks onto the eyes of the netorius bounty hunter Bobafett

"Now we wait for the Jedi master tie her up use ysalamiri to keep her abilities blocked"

The hunters begin tieing up Mara binding her legs and arms to a tree and begin taking up positions for ambush.

Walking through the forest Luke stopped as he felt a blank spot in the force "ysalamiri Mara's in trouble come on Han. Where are you?"

:: Aboard the Millennium Falcon ::

Looking over the ships scanners Chewie barked that he found Luke's tracking device

"Good going Chewie send transmission to Talon tell him we've made contact with Luke set landing at sector three one three right outside the forest we will go in on foot"

The ships begin their landing as the Falcons landing board and the Wild Karrade's dropped down and out walked their crews

Shada turned to see Luke running toward them alone "Something's wrong Mara's not with him"

Han ran to Luke "Where's Mara kid? I thought you two were together."

"She's been captured there's a blank spot in the forest I think the hunters brought ysalamiri with them we've got to find her"

Han looked at his brother in law and saw in the Jedi masters eyes a fear he's never seen and knew in his heart that Luke and Mara has become a couple "don't worry Luke we will get her back trust me"

Talon also noticing something in Luke and shrugged his shoulders "If Luke's force abilities are gonna be hampered we might as well do this the old fashioned way all of us together lets give these hunters some real game"

The group began checking their blasters and Talon held a blaster out to Luke "Here you go Luke"

"Thanks but no thanks Talon. I'll stick with my lightsaber"

The group began running into the forest their mission to save their friend Mara Jade.


End file.
